It Sucks to Be You
by Cadence Barrick
Summary: Starscream and Sunstreaker get stuck in a dark and scary hole. What will come of it? Sorry this isn't a slash fic.
1. Trapped

I DO NOT OWN TRANFORMERS.... Duh.

"Well isn't this just super," Starscream commented flatly as he tried to wiggle free, which was rather difficult considering he was still in his alt-mode. He and the Autobot, known as Sunstreaker, were stuck in a chasm. Of all the mechs it could have been, it had to be that damn yellow Lamborghini.

The reason they were stuck there in the first place was because the 'genius' next to him decided it would be absolutely groovy to try and jet judo him during an earthquake. And as fate would have it the two of them wound up stuck in a chasm bottoms up.

"Stop wiggling! You're gonna scratch my paint!" Sunstreaker complained loudly as the Air Commander was still trying desperately to rid himself of the situation.

"Tell somebody who gives a fuck," Starscream snapped back, "It's your fault were even in this mess, you retard. Now stop attracting attention otherwise we will both be the laughing stocks of our factions. Don't you think this is embarrassing enough?"

"How is it my fault?! You guys were the ones attacking the energy plant!" Sunstreaker shouted back in anger.

"That's beside the point slagface. You were the fragtard who thought it would be neat to 'jet judo' me during an EARTHQUAKE!" Starscream was beyond pissed and began to struggle violently to free himself.

The other side of the chasm, the side their heads were facing, opened up into what looked to be a large cavern. All of a suddenly, the ground that was binding them there gave way and sent both of them to the rocky floor below. Starscream chose this moment to buck back, shoving Sunstreaker into the jagged rocks causing the yellow sports car to loosen his grip and slide off of the F-15. The Air Commander transformed in midair and landed on a large boulder away from the hole in the ceiling so as to not get flattened by the heavy rocks. Sunstreaker wasn't having as good of luck and ended up being encased in them. Luckily two boulders on both sides of him were big enough to catch the rocks on top of him before they did any major damage to his exterior. However, both his arms and his legs had been pinned and with the larger boulders on top of them it made it impossible to move.

Much to Starscream's dismay, the pile of rocks got to the point where they actually blocked off the only exit. "Great. Well… See ya." Starscream began to walk away.

"WAIT! What the fuck?! You can't just leave me here!" Sunstreaker yelled, his voice was muffled by the rocks.

"I already am," the Air Commander smirked, "Besides, it would mean one less Autobot for me to have to destroy. You can't move and I'm the only other one down here. So if I don't help you no one will and I won't miss a single recharge cycle over it."

"What?! NO! Come back!" the yellow Lambroghini cried loudly.

Starscream turned and looked back, "You should know as well as I do, that payback is a royal bitch."

With that the F-15 turned and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

It Sucks to be You

Chapter 2

Starscream had been walking for what felt like hours but when he checked his internal chronometer it said only five minutes had passed. Thankfully the cavern was big enough to not trigger his claustrophobia. He could have sworn that he had felt a breeze while he was walking and was heading in the direction he thought it had come from. He also careful not to make too much noise as to cause the stalagmites to rain down on him, they looked like they could pierce the toughest of hides.

Suddenly, the Seeker felt the touch of warm air lightly caressing his wings and knew that he was going the right way. Starscream turned a corner and saw a light of a strong amber color. It looked distinctly like thee Earth s sunlight when it set for the evening. An aroma hit his smell receptors. It was moist and lush smell almost sweet. If he had salivary glands they probably would have been activated by this fragrance. Coaxed even further by the air current that was stroking his wings the Air Commander trekked towards the light and where that pleasant aroma was coming from.

It didn't take that long from Starscream to reach where the light graced the wall of the cavern. The light was coming from his immediate left and so he turned his head so that he might catch a glimpse of the outside. His jaw dropped and his optics widened in awe. It was like an oasis without a desert. The entire area looked like it was completely untouched by anyone or anything. 'That can't be right. I've never seen a jungle that big on this ruddy mud ball!' he thought to himself in surprise. The red seeker took to the air so he could see the area better and possibly explore this seemingly undisturbed landscape.

***

Sunstreaker had tried everything he could think of to free himself from his rocky prison. Wiggling, pulling, twisting, bucking, but the boulders held fast. The yellow Lamborghini was actually praying that maybe that fragging Seeker would come back. He couldn't transform because the rocks were in his way and he couldn't shoot them because everything was pinned down. The prankster knew yelling would do him no good because there was no one around to hear him. "This is great... Just awesome. I'm gonna be-" his complaint was interrupted by the sound of something exploding against the rock.

'I know it's probably not that stupid Decepticon. I'll bet it's the guys trying to dig me out,' Sunstreaker smirked to himself, 'It's about time.'

Just as he concluded his pondering the boulders just above him were completely obliterated leaving only the ones that were pinning him. Sunstreaker realized he was staring up at the ceiling but there was something wrong. He was able to shove the remaining boulders off him and stand to his feet. "What the fuck?! The hole's gone!"

"Unfortunately the only way to have made sure was to knock the boulders away," the familiar screechy voice was coming from his immediate right, "Don't get all sentimental just because it inadvertantly freed you as well. You're on your own."

Sunstreaker whirled around to face the jet but was only greeted by the sight of his back growing ever smaller as the Seeker walked away. The Lambo shrugged and turned around going in the opposite direction of Starscream; he would find his own way out. 


End file.
